


He

by spacehippie



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehippie/pseuds/spacehippie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	He

_**Roses are red. Sugar is sweet.** _

_**He boot too big for he got damn feet.** _

_**Violets are blue. Magic and whim.** _

_**Him ears too big for hims got damn him.** _

* * *


End file.
